brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brink Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Contents Should we make the contents template more interesting and make them all in pictures? 125px|link=User_Talk:Matt of the wastes 05:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :slider? 08:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps rather than making the Contents more accessible we should have more quick links than just the two factions. I'm thinking something similar to what the Mass Effect Wikia has. We could have topics for Weapons, Customisation, Classes, Locations and maybe more if needed. Nexolate 13:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Featured Page We should have a daily featured page up, just to highlight good pages on the wiki. ThePowderGanger 01:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) News section http://www.fragworld.org/frag/brink/fragworlds-brink-qanda-with-richard-ham.html I think this should be added (or linked somewhere at least); twas released on the 8th. MoronicCinamun 00:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Skills help How exactly do you unlock skills? This site needs to emphasize more on this. Also have a spot to add questions for help : If you mean Abilities, there's a whole page on them which is linked several times through out the wiki and featured on the Homepage. : Nexolate 18:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Voice of the Ark Brink's credits list Niki Kernow as the voice actress for the "Voice of the Ark". I'm not entirely certain, but I think that the Voice of the Ark is the narrator heard: *on Reactor, announcing problems with the reactors in a cinematic shown immediately after the Resistance complete the first objective *in the training videos *in the challenges Someone could verify this and then create the appropriate article. The only other female characters in Brink are Ishmael, voiced by Marcia Warren, and Barbara Elmhurst, a Founder featured in some Audio Logs. If the only female voice actors in Brink are the ones that voice Voice of the Ark, Ishmael, and Elmhurt, then Voice of the Ark is indeed the narrator in Reactor, the videos, and the challenges, and therefore VotA can get her own article. DavidJCobb 03:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The Darkclaw Brotherhood The''' Darkclaw Brotherhood''' was founded circa.1065. It was setup by Knights who wanted to bring an end to war. They were a secret organisation for elite soldiers who wanted to end war for good. A bit like peacekeepers, they uncovered some of the greatest war enigmas and put an end to some of histories most notorius Generals. Their favoured colours is black with a purple symbols. The emblem has varied over the years. It has seen the symbols change from dragons to birds to weapons. The current symbol is the Dragon symbol . The clan has affected the course of both world wars, the Vietnam war, The crusades, The Battle of Hatings and much more, and obviously the battle for the Ark. The members of the Ark who fight in the clan are made up of both Security and Resistance. The are Definatly one of Brinks best and biggest clans, with 10 members and counting! The current Clan logo. :what has the above to do with the brink wiki page? 15:39, December 14, 2011 (UTC)